Strange Encounters
by Alice Scott Oneechan
Summary: "Do you believe in fairies, Mr. Holmes?
1. Chapter 1

CROSSOVER

Sherlock looked at his clock, impatient. Where was he? He was late. Finally they had arranged a meeting, a meeting with the guy that had called his attention in a way so subtle it took the detective a week just to find his name.

But he had no face; in none of the archives he found a picture of the guy. But he did find a lot of information. The guy was a criminal mind. However there was no evidence to prove his guiltiness and he hadn't been very active in the crime field these last months. When Sherlock was almost giving up he was contacted, a meeting at the pool, 8:00 pm, was suggested. The detective was curious of course, because even with his research, he couldn't find a motive the criminal would want to talk to him and that killed him on the inside.

On the other side of the pool, a door opened slowly, Sherlock saw a part of a suit and stopped breathing for a moment. But when the individual entered the room he couldn't be more surprised or disappointed.

A 15 year old boy stood there, probably waiting for the detective to speak, he had dark hair just like Sherlock, they shared the same pale skin and noble port too, the only differences were the height, the age, the eye colour and the fact that one had curly hair and the other did not.

"Hello, Mr Holmes." Greeted the 15 year old criminal with a strong Irish accent. "I'm Artemis Fowl II"

Sherlock put himself together and sustained the boys dark blue eyes with his own.

"Tell me, Mr Fowl, what is happening in Ireland? Suddenly all criminal masterminds are coming from there."

Artemis gave him his vampire smile.

"I quit this job some time ago, Mr Holmes, you know that."

"You don't fool me, Fowl."

"I need your help, Mr Holmes, that's all."

Artemis made a pause, Sherlock's grey orbs followed the boy as he walked to the left .

"Do you believe in fairies, Mr. Holmes?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-_ My beta could't read this chapter so, if you see ANY mistakes, please let me know. _**

It had passed 10 p.m when John decided to check the clock. Where in the bloody hell was Sherlock? He had left two hours before, without saying a word. Of course John was actually used to this but he knew Sherlock was meeting someone. What if it was a trap? John thought with himself. He knew he should have come, but Sherlock insisted it wasn't his busyness.

Suddenly the door was opened and a not very happy Sherlock Holmes bursted in.

"You really are not expecting me to believe in this, are you, Fowl?"

And then a tiny Sherlock who looked quite desperate came in too. Wait, a tiny Sherlock?

"Do you really think I had all that trouble to catch your attention only to lie to you, Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock turned around to face the 15 year old. They stared at each other for a moment and with a silent agreement, the consulting detective let the boy proceed.

" I have proof, Mr. Holmes." Said Artemis, reaching for something in his internal pockets. "Here is a photo. A skin sample and a device impossibly too developed to have been made by humans."

Sherlock took the photo and saw a ginger girl, with pointy ears. Probably edited, this couldn't be.

Artemis must have seen the disbelief in his eyes.

"Take a good look with your microscope and your computer, Mr. Holmes. Please, I beg you. I need to find her."

Watery eyes, white fingertips holding the device. Trembling lip and (other things that say he is nervous)

"Is this sentiment, Fowl?" Sherlock asked, with a small smirk crossing his face.

Artemis saw the mockery in that smirk and fixed himself. His eyes were now cold and all his boyish fragility was gone.

"The same thing you and dr. Watson have, Mr. Holmes. Now put yourself in my shoes, what if John was kidnapped and there was only one person who could help you. Please think about that."

Sherlock's smirk was gone too. He took the device of Artemis hands and the sample. Sat on his usual spot to opperate the microscope and began working.

* * *

_I coud't take this out of my mind. So here you go, another chapter. Unfortunately, I'm not promising a third, guys. I'm sorry. But I would be very glad if you shared your thoughts about this one with me. ^^ _


End file.
